


Not!Valentines

by Jonjo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Revelations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are at the loft watching the Winter Soldier on Valentines. </p>
<p>Stiles isn't entirely sure how he feels about it. It’s miles better than being alone but he has recently acknowledged (if only to himself) that Derek is definitely his type and it feels kinda sad that they're both sitting there single instead of out on a date, (together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not!Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of having Fanworks Day and thought I might try to write a drabble for it. This ended up being a little bit long but my intentions were good ;)

 

It’s Valentines which means it’s just him and Derek at the usual Saturday night pack meet, everyone else paired off, doing romantic stuff. Stiles isn’t entirely sure how he feels about it. It’s miles better than being alone but he has recently acknowledged (if only to himself) that Derek is definitely his type and it feels kinda sad that they're both sitting there single instead of out on a date, (together).

‘Fantasy’ Stiles thinks, dismissing the thought as he settles further into the sofa.

They’re watching Winter Soldier, they’d both seen it in the cinema but this is the first time they’ve watched on dvd. Where they can pause it and talk over it and rewind to the good bits.

They go quiet towards the end, watching as Cap refuses to kill the Winter Soldier because he’s Bucky... and he can’t. And Stiles huffs out a heavy breath, saying “If it was me I’d surrender totally.”

Derek jerks his head to look over at Stiles, and relaxes on seeing his peaceful, wistful smile. “God, I’d love to put him down, have him kneel for me.”

Stiles hums for a moment, then his eyes fly wide open and he turns to Derek demanding “Who?”

Quietly Derek replies, “Bucky”.

“But you’re straight!” Stiles practically shouts, glaring.

“Says who?” Derek asks, which only makes Stiles glare more and then stutter.

“But… Paige an...and Jennifer and that… that other bitch!” (He refuses to use her name).

And then it’s Derek’s turn to glare and Stiles has to concede he’s much the better at it. “Ok then”, Derek says low and authoritative, practically using his Alpha voice, “For the record, I'm bi.”

It’s a minute or so later that Stiles pipes up, “But Bucky, really?”

“More Sebastian Stan, but yeah... yeah”, Derek responds ending breathily, “I’d like that.”

  
Stiles just stares at him, somewhat shocked and with a thousand urgent questions vying for attention in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading quite a bit of Evanstan this weekend and it occurred to me that Stiles might like to fantasize about dropping to his knees for Captain America and Derek might enjoy fantasizing about having Sebastian Stan (Bucky) as his sub.


End file.
